


The Course of Love (Never Did Run Smooth)

by January



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Shapeshifter!Jaskier, swan!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/January/pseuds/January
Summary: Geralt has spent the past 3 years looking for Jaskier, hoping to apologize. But the Bard has always been out of reach.Geralt is close to giving up hope, until he visits a wedding between a count and a "princess", a wedding that Jaskier is determined to stop...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	The Course of Love (Never Did Run Smooth)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be short, I say. I weep.

"There you are," Yennefer said, opening her arms to accept the hug Ciri ran to give, "Travel wasn't too bad, I suppose?"

Geralt walked up to them with a fond smile, "Snow took longer to thaw, but we made it down the mountain in time for the Belleteyn festival, I see." The witcher let the words sour his tone, already disliking the thought of a days long party.

Yennefer, of course, sensed his displeasure, "Well, I hope you haven't sought out an inn yet. You see, I've been invited to the local Count's wedding today, would be absolutely rude to decline. I could put you both as my plus one, save you some coin before I whisk our dear Fiona away for training?"

As soon as Ciri gasped in obvious want, Geralt knew he was stuck attending yet another wedding he didn't want to attend. It had been three years since they met outside of Sodden, but the witcher wasn't able to deny her anything. Yennefer knew that and used that fact every chance she got.

At least it would be free room and food. And ale. Geralt would not suffer Belleteyn sober.

As the witcher grudgingly followed Yennefer and Ciri to the Count's estate, the sorceress began to tell them the gossip of the wedding.

Count Rothbart had found his true love, a princess of nowhere named Atrati, and simply must marry her before Belleteyn ends. When Yennefer had met the girl yesterday, it was obvious the marriage would be one sided, but that was the case with most noble weddings. The girl could do much worse, Yennefer confessed, seeing as Atrati was beautiful with luscious, long black hair, slender neck, and dark skin that matched her clothing, but was otherwise cold and emotionless, just staring blankly out into the lake while refusing to speak to anyone save one servant boy.

Yennefer joked that Atrati must speak even less than Geralt, making Ciri giggle and the witcher in question roll his eyes at the jest.

The trio made their way to the stables to house Roach for the festival, and Ciri insisted on untacking the horse herself. Both Geralt and Yennefer noted the blush high on her cheeks as the stablehand, a chestnut haired girl around her age, came over to chat.

The adults rolled their eyes at the young love before them. Besides, they had serious news to discuss.

Yennefer offered her elbow for the witcher to take, and led them down to the nearby lake. Few dared to venture near the shore due to the aggressive swans living in it, providing the privacy they needed.

"Have you heard anything new?" Geralt asked as soon as he knew no one would eavesdrop. 

Yennefer only sighed, "Jaskier was last seen at the start of winter in the Kovir region, before being seen again on what was southern Cintra three days later, apparently alone. Now? Gods know where."

"Even the fastest Zerrikanian horse pushed to its limit couldn't make that trip in less than a week. He must be with a mage." Geralt said with a frown. He was hoping to apologize to the bard after all these years, to make up for denying his friendship for all these years.

All because he, a witcher, was afraid of losing that friendship to pursue something more.

Geralt had almost given up hope when he found Jaskier's lute in a nowhere tavern, hanging plainly on the wall for anyone to play, the summer after he and Ciri had found each other. Thankfully Yennefer had heard a rumour that their bard had been seen near Novigrad, though he was gone by the time they arrived in the city.

Now, the lute hangs in his bedroom in Kaer Morhen, waiting for the day its owner comes to pluck its strings again.

Truthfully Geralt still held fear in his heart that he was just chasing ghosts after all these years. Hearing that Jaskier was in a town, only to have mysteriously disappeared by the time Geralt arrived, even if he was only hours away.

The witcher understood if Jaskier never wanted to see him again, and was avoiding him, but something felt off. Geralt could never live with himself if the bard came to harm because he ignored his gut feelings. 

Yennefer sighed as she watched a swan swim across the lake towards the shore, "If he is with a mage, they are going to great lengths to stay hidden, traveling through untraceable portals. Even Nilfgaard wouldn't go to such lengths," Two swans fighting further up the bank drew her attention from the singular swan gracefully gliding behind them, "Jaskier must have drawn the ire of the most paranoid mage out there somehow if that's the case."

While the sorceress wasn't good friends with the bard, Yennefer still missed him. Geralt may be witty, and a master of dry sarcasm, but Jaskier was more willing to use his sharp tongue in debate with her, and their talks were often more fun and engaging than most other mages Yennefer had the displeasure of interacting with.

And despite how their relationship started and ended, Yennefer wanted Geralt to be happy. If Jaskier made him happy, then she would make the bard sit through Geralt's stumbling apologies until he forgave the witcher. Even trapping them in a room together if necessary. 

Before the two could theorize on Jaskier's whereabouts any further, they both sensed magic in the air. Geralt cursed at leaving his swords with Roach and Ciri, readying Igni as Yennefer drew more Chaos around her. 

They both turned at the same time.

"You shouldn't be here."

Jaskier. It was Jaskier. 

He was wearing a pure white doublet and trousers, with fancy gold detailing that must have cost a fortune. His pure black boots shined in the midday sun, as did the short, white feathered cape draped over his shoulder. Drastic black eyeliner swept from the corners of his eye to almost his temple. Overall, Jaskier looked like he wasn't bardnapped for the past three, four years.

The moment Geralt had been searching for and he froze, unable to choose what to say first.

Jaskier, however, spoke first, "You need to leave now. You guys can't stay here."

Yennefer reacted on instinct, automatically getting riled up at the thought of being told what to do, "Wearing white to a wedding, Bard? Isn't that tacky?" She scoffed, trying to get the upper hand in the conversation. 

A voice rang out behind them, the sense of magic in the air again, "You wouldn't know what tacky is even if you looked into your own closet," A tall woman with a tight bun, the same eye makeup, and a short, fancy white dress that showed off her black tights walked past them to take Jaskier's elbow. Gently she folded a feathered fan closed.

Yennefer snarled, Chaos gathering at her hands.

"I found your lute. I took it with me." Geralt broke the tension. Jaskier blinked in surprise, mouth opening in a silent 'oh' shape. The woman, however, continued to glare at them.

Jaskier coughed, trying to get back to his point, Today's wedding is going to be called off. We're saving Atrati and her son from Count Rothbart. Leave now before you get dragged into the fight, I know you don't like to get involved."

The strange woman spoke before either Geralt or Yennefer could speak, eyes flashing red, "Consider this your only warning Witcher. My brother may still care for you, but I, and those in our bevy, don't. Stay, and get bloodied, or leave." She began to turn Jaskier away as a gaggle of teens crested the hill nearby, daring each other to find and grab a swan feather, "Come now, Julian, we need to discuss the plan with the others." 

Geralt and Yennefer watched as Jaskier was whisked away. Trying to stop them now would put the teens in danger, and could lose them their place in Rothbart's estate. 

"So Jaskier joined a cult," Yennefer said as the two disappeared behind a bend in the path. "I'll be honest, didn't see this coming, but it does explain how he was able to avoid us all these years."

Geralt stood frozen, wanting to chase after Jaskier but unsure as to what to say to him. "But why would he?"

"Why does anyone join anything? He loves you Geralt, has been in love with you for a long time. And you rejected him back on that mountain in an attempt to make yourself feel better. He probably felt pathetic and worthless and whatever this cult is, promised him a way to not feel like that...That or he fucked someone he wasn't supposed to and is now in over his head trying to figure a way out." Yennefer began walking them to the estate as the teens cheered in victory as one plucked a feather from the reeds, "Now, what are we going to do about it?" 

The witcher let himself be led as the victorious cries turned to delighted screams as one of the swans finally charged at them, "We know Jaskier is going to attend the wedding today and start a fight. Grab him during the fight and hightail it out of here before anyone notices, and convince him that the cult is bad."

"Don't forget," Yennefer bumped their shoulders, "You still need to apologize and grovel for his forgiveness."

Geralt turned to glare at the sorceress' ribbing, "I don't grovel."

"But it probably won't hurt." She said with a smirk.

~~¤¤~¤~¤¤~~

The ceremony was about to begin and there was no sign of Jaskier or anyone that could be related to the cult.

Villagers gathered around the Count's garden, excited for the first wedding of Belleteyn. On the lake, the swans were gathering near the shore.

"I'm not seeing him, Yen." Geralt scanned the partygoers, but no luck. Just a colourful mirage of festive clothing. 

"We don't know what part Jaskier is playing in this shindig of his-he could show up later. Now relax a little, the bard can't keep quiet. and we will hear him before we even see him. Trust me." Yennefer said.

Ciri pointed to the estate, "Look! Atrati is coming, the ceremony is about to begin." 

Atrati wasn't wearing the traditional white dress. Instead it seemed as if she were attending a funeral, with a full black dress and veil, her red lips the only spot of color on her. The little servant boy was following behind her, holding the feathered train of her dress. The child Jaskier had mentioned yesterday?

Count Rothbart was already at the altar, cooing about how beautiful his bride-to-be was. Behind him, the swans waddled up onto land.

Ciri was the one to notice something. Quickly she whispered to Geralt and Yennefer that surrounding the altar were servants in white, but not the ones that had set up the wedding. All were wearing a feathered accessory and winged eyeliner.

Hell broke loose with a honk before the trio could do anything about it.

Just as Atrati reached the altar, one of the swans charged forwards to Rothbart. One of the waiters startled at the bird, and smacked it in the beak with his silver platter in hopes of slowing its warpath. That just caused the rest of the swans to attack.

It was utter chaos trying to reach the altar from where they were. Feathers and petticoats, screams and honks. Atrati screamed a loud 'NO' and the taste of magic. 

When they finally reached the altar, Rothbart was beaten unconscious, alone, as the swans hurried back to the lake. 

Geralt cursed, knowing they were too late to save Jaskier. 

~~¤¤~¤~¤¤~~

It took less than an hour to gather their belongings, ready to head out now that Belleteyn was ruined for this town, and the townsfolk were looking for someone to blame; Witchers were always easy targets.

Geralt took Roach's reins and started for the forest.

They barely made it past the tree line when the witcher tensed at the sound of running footsteps. He turned and saw Jaskier, running full sprint from the village. Geralt ran to meet him halfway. 

He took a sharp intake of breath, "What happened?" Geralt hovered his hand over the bard's face. The entire right side was mottled with bruises, lip split with dry blood, hair mussed, clothes ruffled, and his knuckles were also bruised and bleeding.

But Jaskier didn't address Geralt, "Yennefer, can you heal a broken bone?" The witcher started prodding the bard, taking action to find the wound, "Geralt stop, that tickles! I'm fine," Jaskier stepped away from the witcher with a laugh, "Atrati's son, he got hurt in the rescue. Can you help him?"

Yennefer knew she was going to help the child, reward or not, always weak for them, "What would I get in return? I can't just help you without gaining something." Didn't mean she couldn't push her luck.

No hesitation, "I'll do anything you want me to, just help Cygnus."

Jaskier played right into Yennefer's hand, "Very well. Geralt, you now owe me a favor. I'll help Cygnus if you talk to Geralt; I'm growing tired of his melancholy pining." 

Jaskier sputtered, "T-That's it?"

Ciri giggled as Yennefer sighed, "Yes, now lead the way."

Jaskier led the way to the lake, fast paced and fidgeting leaving no room for conversation. Swans swam idly by, but obviously eyeing them for signs of threats.

Soon they came upon a black swan, though there had not been one previously in the lake. It stood as tall as it could, expanding its wings to its full length to try and intimidate them, hissing. 

Jaskier held no fear in approaching it, "Hush, Yennefer here is going to help Cygnus."

"Waterfowl aren't my area of expertise, bard. I was under the impression Cygnus was a human."

The black swan feinted a few whacks towards Yennefer at that comment before settling down, letting Jaskier pass through the reeds. He emerged with a sniffling child, Atrati's servant boy. He cradled his arm against his chest, trembling as he did so.

Yennefer walked closer, stopping and kneeling when the swan started hissing, threatened. Jaskier sat down next to her, with Cygnus in his lap, and the swan wrapped its head around the bard to nuzzle the child, giving him comfort.

It was a simple heal, not even worth the vow of anything Jaskier gave her. The child didn't even need to unfurl from the bard's lap, over before the black swan could even think to nip at the sorceress' hand.

Cygnus gave a big sniffle as he extended and flexed the previously hurt arm. He let out a giggle at the lingering feel of magic, then leapt over to Yennefer's lap, giving her a big hug, mumbling his thanks.

Jaskier had a relieved smile on his face, though it soon turned pained as the black swan gave him a swat, then a second. "Ow, ow. Is this the treatment I get for helping you Atrati?" 

All Jaskier got was a honk in his face.

"Don't worry about it," Jaskier rolled his eyes, "The payment is a conversation with Geralt, you don't owe Yennefer anything; You and Cygnus are free." He stroked the feathers of the bird's long neck.

"Can I play with the others?" Cygnus piped up, fidgeting with the urge to play that children often had, especially when the adults around them had to talk.

The black swan butted her head with Jaskier, before turning back to the lake. Cygnus cheered, taking that as an acquisition to his question. 

The boy stood and began running to the lake. Just as he passed the swan, there was a burst of magic. He was enveloped in a light so bright it became a void, absorbing the light around it instead of producing it. Less than a second later, a grey baby swan took his place, gliding into the water. 

"Amazing how resilient children are, isn't it?" Jaskier broke the stunned silence of his companions, "Just healed, and already off looking for trouble. I don't envy Atrati, trying to keep up with that boy."

"They've been cursed as swans, and all you asked of me was to heal Cygnus' arm?" Yennefer breathed in slowly, "Jaskier, I am a very powerful mage, I can undo this curse for them in my sleep. Call them back, and I'll help them." The sorceress was insulted that the bard thought she couldn't, or wouldn't, undo a simple curse.

"What?" Jaskier looked genuinely confused, "We're not cursed, though? Yennefer, we're shapeshifters." He said slowly.

Geralt spoke up, "We? What do you mean, 'we'?"

The bard sent him the most baffled look, "I– You? I thought you knew? That it was just something we didn't talk about? Like how you have an insatiable sweet tooth? And Yennefer secretly likes my singing?" 

"I don't like your singing." Yennefer immediately defended, even though she did enjoy his voice. It was about keeping up the pretense.

Ciri started giggling at their conversation, "C'mon Yenn, I think we should let Jaskier and Geralt talk." She said as she started to pull the sorceress away. 

Yennefer gave Geralt a look that promised that she would get all the details, or else.

"Soooo, talking." Jaskier said, as he laid fully on the ground, eyes to the sky, not meeting Geralt's gaze. Uncaring that his white outfit was being stained green.

How much had Jaskier changed? How much had Geralt missed in the bard's life?

With a sigh, Geralt sat down next to Jaskier. An arms length away, but it felt like a giant chasm. "I...I need to apologize. For what I said on the mountaintop, for denying our friendship all these years." 

Geralt was too busy staring at the lake to see Jaskier's hopeful stare.

"Of course I forgive you, dear heart. You've been forgiven since the mountain. Or rather, the tavern at the bottom of the mountain, I was pretty mad at first," Jaskier sat back up, a hand on Geralt's shoulder, "I know you, Geralt, I know you lash out when you are hurt. It doesn't make it right, but I also know that you recognize that and would come around and apologize eventually, and more importantly, strive to do better next time."

Geralt was thrown off by the easy acceptance, and blindsided by how well Jaskier knew him. "I've been looking for you all this time, Jaskier. For a while I thought you were dead–no matter how far and wide I looked, how Yennefer looked, I couldn't find you."

Scooting closer, so their hips and shoulders touched, Jaskier sighed, "You weren't the only one looking Geralt. Nilfgaard almost found me first, I had to leave my lute behind because they were looking for a bard, not a swan. I was also looking for you, you know," He said while he bumped their shoulders together with a smile, "Surprisingly, you are hard to track. In every town I could, I transformed back, hoping to find you in a tavern. Couldn't stay long, cause the barkeeps kept expecting money or songs, none of which I had."

That settled something in Geralt's chest, knowing Jaskier was also looking for him. Breathing became just a little bit easier. "If you would like, I want you to travel with us, with me, again."

"Would I like? Geralt, there is nothing more that I would love to do." Jaskier laughed. "Though you will have to put up with me, seeing as I have no supplies, or a lute to earn my keep."

The witcher gathered every bit of courage he had. "Come to Kaer Mohren with me in the winter." He put a finger to Jaskier's lips when the bard tried to interrupt, his courage waning fast, "I want you, Jaskier, I want your friendship, but also more. I've missed waking up next to you, I've missed hearing you compose. I've missed _you_. Being separated made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my days with you, however long you'll have me."

The hug was expected, seeing how Jaskier was always tactile, but it still threw Geralt off guard. As did the scent of tears.

"You wouldn't like me in the winter. I'm always cold, and complain, and I get bored really easily." Jaskier said into the witcher's neck.

Just as Jaskier knew Geralt, the witcher knew his bard. Jaskier wanted this just as bad as Geralt but was giving him a way to back out. "Then I'll hold you for warmth, all winter if I have to; I can assure you Lambert will complain worst; Besides, how could you ever be bored with a lute and witchers full of stories that need a bard's spin on the tales?" He assured his bard.

Jaskier smiled into Geralt's neck. "Then how can I refuse?" He shifted far enough to rest their foreheads together, looking into Geralt's eyes, before leaning for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch all the swan references?   
> I admittedly put more research than I wanted to in this but such is the life, yaknow.


End file.
